


Looming Thoughts And Holiday Connections

by afteriwake



Series: Love Is Like [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his way back home Christmas morning Sherlock has some thoughts about the seriousness and the nature of his relationship with Molly and the relationships he's had in the past before he enjoys some more of his holiday with friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looming Thoughts And Holiday Connections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagsyB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagsyB/gifts).



> I had planned on having the bit with his parents be included in this fic as well but I decided if I waited until I wrote that as well I'd never post it, so here's what I got done from Sherlock's POV (plus, I thought it'd be fun to write that bit from Molly's POV). It's not quite as fluffy as the rest of the series but don't worry, Sherlock's worrying for nothing.

He had admittedly tried harder than he probably should have to talk Molly out of going into St. Barts at all that day, and he could sense she would much rather have lingered in bed once they actually made it back to the bed, but eventually she pulled away from him and went to go take a shower on her own and then get ready for work. He had lounged in her bed and enjoyed the view of watching her get dressed and had even been very considerate and not attempted to delay her more than three times…not that she seemed to mind very much.

He had clothing there to change into but he had the feeling he would be spending a second night there, and he had only brought enough for one, so when she finally left he roused himself out of her bed, knowing he had to go back to Baker Street and get another change of clothing. He’d planned on going there anyway; he had gifts for Mrs. Hudson and wanted to give them to her before she went off to have dinner with her son, so he needed to hurry. He got up and straightened up Molly’s bedroom first; they’d actually made quite a mess of it, he’d realized. Then he went and took his own shower before going back to her bedroom and changing into his fresh clothing. He would make it a point to tell her she was more than welcome to leave more than just a few stray pieces of clothing at Baker Street; in fact, since he had some time to kill this morning, he’d clear space in his closet and drawers for her. It could be another gift he gave her, though he supposed she wouldn’t see it until the next time she stayed with him.

When he had his things gathered he left her flat and locked up behind him. He felt a spring in his step that hadn’t been there before as he moved towards busier parts of London, looking for a cab. He couldn’t help the smile that crept up on his face. He’d had it at times before since he entered into this relationship with Molly but he’d never smiled so fully, and it had never been so bright. He hadn’t felt so honest to God _happy_ in so long that he’d really forgotten what it had felt like.

And then, in the back of his mind, a single thought flashed: _But she’ll have questions._ And then he sobered a bit. She hadn’t said anything but it was obvious he’d had lovers in the past; there was no way a virgin would be that skilled a lover and he knew they both knew that. He knew far more about Molly’s past relationships than she knew about his, save for the quasi relationship with Janine, and he’d already told her that nothing had happened between them beyond a few stray kisses so she had to know that whoever he’d been with had been much farther back in his past, which she was going to want to know about. His relationship with Molly was serious, obviously, but what had happened the night before and this morning had moved things to a different level of seriousness, a new level of intimacy. Unlike the few half-hearted attempts he had made when he was younger, this time it actually meant something to him. And she had every right to know about them, she did. He hoped, however, that the conversation could at least wait until after she met his parents.

That was something he’d never even considered with anyone else. It hadn’t even crossed his mind. Yet he’d thought about it much earlier with Molly, long before they had even admitted they loved each other. If he wanted to be truly honest, he had wanted them to know her while he was gone, pretending to be dead. He had wanted her to be reminded of him more, to not forget him, to not let someone like Meat Dagger take his place in her heart, and having his parents around might have done the trick. But most of all, he felt they would have genuinely found her as interesting as he did and seen in her some of the things he did, seen some of the reasons why she was so special to him. 

He hoped that they could see them today, at least. And if they didn’t…well, he’d basically told them to sod off once, he’d be more than happy to do it again. And they’d still have Mycroft, after all. One out of three sons still talking to them would be good enough.

He finally caught a cab and made his way to Baker Street. He got there and saw he was not the only one arriving, as Mary and John and Lucinda were all getting out of their car. “Oh!” Mary said, giving Sherlock a grin. “I thought for sure you’d be inside.”

Sherlock shook his head. “I spent the night at Molly’s home last night,” he said.

“Where is Molly?” John asked, adjusting his grip on an armful of gifts.

“At Barts. Due to circumstances beyond her control she needed to spend some time there today before we pay a visit to my parent’s home,” he said. “Do you need help?”

“If you could take Lucinda I can get the last of the gifts,” Mary said in a grateful tone.

Sherlock nodded and came over, taking his goddaughter from her mother. Lucinda gave him a wide smile and he gave her one back. He saw Mary pull out six gift bags. “How many gifts do you have?” he asked, his eyes widening slightly.

“Well, we had thought Molly was here, so her gifts are in with these,” Mary said. “Are you two not coming back here?”

Sherlock shook his head. “We’ll be going back to her flat after dinner, though I’m going to head back there around two and meet her so she can get ready so I can take the gifts and deposit them under her tree for her.”

“Well, that works out then,” John said with a nod. “Most of these are for Mrs. Hudson since Mary thought for sure you weren’t getting her anything.”

“John!” Mary said, aghast.

Sherlock shook his head. “Even though my plans went awry, I was going to make sure I was here to give Mrs. Hudson her gifts.”

“Oh, because Molly had to go in?” Mary asked.

“Among other reasons,” Sherlock said.

Mary looked him up and down, studying him, and then gave him a slightly wicked grin. “And these ‘other reasons’…should I expect a phone call from Molly when you’re not around with all sorts of juicy details?”

“I’m not going to dignify that with a response,” Sherlock said, shaking his head and heading to the door.

“Oh yeah,” she said with a smirk. “When she gets some smidge of free time while she’s at Barts I imagine I’ll be getting some very _intimate_ details about your relationship.”

“John, tell your wife to behave,” Sherlock said, digging out his keys.

“Sherlock, do you honestly think she’s going to listen to me when it comes to teasing you?” John asked in a slightly amused tone. “You know she lives for it.”

“What kind of best mate are you then?” he asked, getting them out of his pocket, which was easier said than done with Lucinda in his arms.

“The type who doesn’t want to sleep on the sofa,” he said.

Sherlock shook his head and unlocked the door, letting them all in. they made their way to Mrs. Hudson’s part of the home and Sherlock knocked with his free hand. “Mrs. Hudson?” he called out.

It took a few moments, but the door opened and Mrs. Hudson looked at the four of them with a wide smile on her face. “Happy Christmas!” she said.

“Happy Christmas!” the others chorused. 

Lucinda pulled away from Sherlock and held out her arms to Mrs. Hudson and so Sherlock handed her over, and then he embraced Mrs. Hudson. John and Mary deposited their gifts on the table and then they did the same. “Where’s Molly?” Mrs. Hudson asked, frowning slightly.

“Barts,” Sherlock replied. “She was needed for part of today. Someone died and she went in to help lighten the load.”

“Ah,” Mrs. Hudson said. “Well, I have gifts for her. I suppose you can take them with you, Sherlock.”

Sherlock nodded. “We won’t be opening them until after dinner with my parents, but I’ll make sure she gets them,” he said. He looked around. “You didn’t decorate much.”

“Well, with you staying at Molly’s last night there didn’t seem to be a point,” Mrs. Hudson said. “Perhaps next year you can convince her to stay here, hmm?”

He warmed slightly at the thought that Mrs. Hudson assumed that in a year he and Molly would still be in a relationship. That made him quite pleased. “I’ll see what I can do,” he promised.

“Well, the gifts aren’t going to open themselves!” Mrs. Hudson said with a smile. “And I promised dear Richard I’d be there early to make my treacle tart fresh this year.” With that everyone went to open their gifts. Sherlock went to his part of the flat and got his gifts for everyone, bringing them down, and gave them to the people they were intended for. He got some very good gifts from his friends: Mary had gotten him a first edition copy of forensics book from the 1800s that Sherlock had mentioned wanting for his collection, John had gotten him a new microscope as well as a new set of gloves and a new scarf to match, John and Mary had gotten Lucinda to cooperate and given him a picture as well as a handprint to put in his room and Mrs. Hudson has given him a dozen biscuits, a new bow for his violin since his other one was broken and a second scarf.

After the gifts were exchanged Mrs. Hudson had to dash so the others went upstairs and Mary set about to make them all tea. Sherlock used his new bow to serenade his friends while John occupied his daughter with some of the new toys that Mrs. Hudson and Sherlock had gotten her. When he was done Mary gave him a wide smile. “I should have thought to give you a new bow,” she said.

“Well, I only broke it last week,” he said.

“Just how did you break it?” John asked.

“Stepped on it,” he replied, setting the violin back in its case. “I was distracted.”

“That happening a lot lately?” Mary teased.

Sherlock gave her a mild glare. “No, not really.”

Mary finished setting up the tea and then brought it all to the table. “You and Molly are quite serious,” she said, sitting down and pulling a cup towards her.

“Yes, I suppose we are,” he said, finishing putting his violin away and then setting it in a safe place before joining her.

“Have you ever had anyone meet your parents before?” she asked, tilting her head slightly. He shook her head. “Has she already met them before?”

“No,” he said. He picked up a cup as John brought Lucinda over. “I’m sure they’ll like her just as much as I do, though.”

“Well, maybe not just as much as you do, mate,” John said with a grin. “But they’re going to adore her. I mean…she’s _Molly_. Everyone loves her.” He settled Lucinda in the high chair Sherlock had there for when he watched her and then got his own tea. “Don’t let my wife make you nervous. Everything is going to be fine.”

Sherlock nodded, going to his tea. He wasn’t nervous, not about his parents. He was nervous about other things, though, about the seriousness of his relationship with Molly. But he could let that all sit in the back of his mind for the time being. For now he had his friends, and soon there would be Molly and his parents and his brother all in the same room to deal with, and he’d simply deal with the inevitable questions when they came up.


End file.
